


we /had/ too many people in this chat

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Polyamory, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: lil shit has added kookie, chim chim and dicaprio to the group chatlil shit has named the group chat ‘whoops’kookie: what’d you dolil shit: emotions





	

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: feelings suck

**sunflower:** list of people in this chat:

**sunflower:** papa, mum, dad, jun, minghao, hoshi, jihoon, wonwoo, mingyu, me, seungkwan, meme, child, kookie, tae, chim chim, bts mum, bts dad, hope, suga, kunpimook bhuwakul aka bambam, got7 child, big and little seunghyuns, dragon, bae, sacrificed my sight for fashion

**sunflower:** thats a lot

 **angel:** thats a lot of people

**angel has set the group chat name to ‘friends’**

**angel:** that describes the chat better

**sunflower:** yep

**child:** hey wheres hansol

 **angel:** taehyung stole him

 **child:** what

 **sunflower:** idk taehyung showed up and said ‘im stealing hansol’ and then left

 **child:** okay then

 **sunflower:** we should probably find out what they’re doing

 **angel:** probably

* * *

11:25 am

**lil shit has added kookie, chim chim and dicaprio to the group chat**

**lil shit has named the group chat ‘whoops’**  
****

**kookie:** what’d you do  
****

**lil shit:** emotions

**dicaprio:** we are all in separate rooms

**dicaprio:** we are playing hide and seek

 **dicaprio:** and i feel like this is on purpose

 **chim chim:** tae?

 **lil shit:** emotions suck

 **dicaprio:** are you okay??

 **lil shit:** not particularly

**kookie:** hugs???

**lil shit:** yes

 **chim chim:** !!!

 **dicaprio:** !!!

* * *

1:14 pm

**dino has added s.coups, angel, joshua h, june, *screAMING*, ww, smol, pure man, tol, m8, sasskwan and dicaprio to the group chat**

**dino:** we had way too many people  
****

**dino has named the group ‘family chat’**

**dicaprio has set s.coups’s nickname to ‘seungcheol’**  
****

**dicaprio has set angel’s nickname to ‘jeonghan’**  
****

**dicaprio has set joshua h’s nickname to ‘joshua’**  
****

**dicaprio has set june’s nickname to ‘jun’**  
****

**dicaprio has set *screAMING*’s nickname to ‘soonyoung’**  
****

**dicaprio has set ww’s nickname to ‘wonwoo’**  
****

**dino:** why are you doing this  
****

**dicaprio has set smol’s nickname to ‘jihoon’**

**dicaprio:** because i can

**dicaprio has set pure man’s nickname to ‘seokmin’**

**dicaprio has set tol’s nickname to ‘mingyu’**  
****

**joshua:** hansol what  
****

**dicaprio:** <33

**dicaprio has set m8’s nickname to ‘minghao’**

**dicaprio has set sasskwan’s nickname to ‘seungkwan’**

**dicaprio has set their own nickname to ‘mem lurd’**

**mem lurd has set dino’s nickname to ‘chan’**  
****

**chan:** but why  
****

**chan:** and why is your nickname mem lurd

**mem lurd:** because

 **mem lurd:** also jisoo why u on your phone

 **joshua:** no reason

 **mem lurd:** aren’t you teaching ???

 **joshua:** m a y b e

**mem lurd has sent a photo to ‘family chat’**

**joshua:** i just snorted in front of my students why would you do that  
****

**mem lurd:** love you too jisoo!!!

* * *

5:45 pm - family chat

**mem lurd has sent a link to ‘family chat’**

**mem lurd:** hi im a small yellow boy/girl with an ugly haircut

**chan:** oh wow

**mem lurd:** thats not how it goes

**chan:** fite me hansol

 **mem lurd:** lets go

 **chan:** but first where u at bc you have been gone all day

 **mem lurd:** at tae’s house

 **chan:** but y

 **mem lurd:** y not

 **chan:** but y

 **mem lurd:** y not

 **mem lurd:** gtg fren

 **chan:** okey

 **chan:** bye!

 **mem lurd:** bye!

* * *

6:02 pm - family chat

 **minghao:** hansol why did you do this

 **chan:** no clue

 **minghao:** also where he at

 **mem lurd:** im getting driven home now hold on

 **mem lurd:** also bc i could

* * *

6:25 pm - family chat  
****

**mem lurd has sent a link to ‘family chat’**

**seungkwan:** what is that

 **mem lurd:** im getting attacked help me

 **seokmin:** what is that video

 **mem lurd:** can someone help me please

 **soonyoung:** *montage of bun overcoming racism*

 **mem lurd:** im getting squished by chan and jihoon

 **soonyoung:** why is jihoon there

 **mem lurd:** idk

 **seungkwan:** i have a lot of photos who wants them

 **jihoon:** me

 **mingyu:** me

 **wonwoo:** me

 **soonyoung:** me

 **chan:** me

 **joshua:** me

 **jeonghan:** me

 **jeonghan:** also m80’s we have food if you want it

 **seokmin:** coming

 **seungkwan:** i will send people photos after food

* * *

10:52 pm - family chat

 **soonyoung:** its almost 11 o clock and jihoon has been singing the entire hamilton soundtrack for the two hours

 **soonyoung:** i mean its good but i m t r y i n g t o s l e e p

 **jihoon:** shush

 **jihoon:** you love me

 **seungcheol:** im detecting a hint of sarcasm

**soonyoung:** im trying to sleep jihoon

**soonyoung:** jihoon this is the sad song stop singing im gonna cry

**jihoon:** its my favourite fight me m8

**seungcheol:** jihoon has become a meme oh no

**jihoon:** yep

 **jihoon:** character development

 **seungcheol:** ???

 **seungcheol:** this isn't a book or movie?

 **soonyoung:** im crying

 **jihoon:** you are

 **seungcheol:** he okay?

 **jihoon:** well its the sad song im up to so probably not

 **seungcheol:** okay

 **seungcheol:** im going to bed now

 **jihoon:** night

 **soonyoung:** nighty

* * *

3:14 am - untitled group

**lil shit has added kookie and chim chim to the group chat**

**kookie:** why have we never had a group chat with us three  
****

**lil shit:** no clue

**chim chim:** also where u

**lil shit:** on the couch

 **chim chim:** y

 **lil shit:** feelings

 **lil shit:** also i made hot chocolate

 **kookie:** how rude

 **kookie:** i want hot chocolate

 **lil shit:** yoongi is here as well bc he woke up when i was making hot chocolate

 **lil shit:** also he give good hugs

 **chim chim:** why did you make this chat

 **lil shit:** bc i am questioning my life choices

 **kookie:** emotions suck

 **lil shit:** yep

 **kookie:** do you need a hug

 **lil shit:** i have hugs but yes

 **chim chim:** wow rude

 **chim chim:** i am alone

 **kookie:** come with me then

 **chim chim:** coming  <3

**kookie:** <3

**lil shit:** <3

* * *

7:14 - family chat

 **mem lurd:** yo whos good with the whole love thingo

 **chan:** not me

**jeonghan:** i am

**jihoon:** kinda

 **jeonghan:** why

 **mem lurd:** bc i have The Feelings

 **jeonghan:** !!!

 **jihoon:** rip

 **mem lurd:** wait jihoon when did you type in lowercase letters

 **jihoon:** i dont know

 **jihoon:** pretty sure soonyoung changed the settings again idk

 **jeonghan:** hansol!

 **mem lurd:** u g h

 **mem lurd:** e m o t i o n s

 **jeonghan:** who is it

 **mem lurd:** wait how’d you know it was someone

 **jeonghan:** …

 **mem lurd:** nevermind dont answer that

 **mem lurd:** ummmm

 **jihoon:** i think i know who it is

 **jeonghan:** w h o ?

**mem lurd:** u m m m m m

**jeonghan:** hansol

 **mem lurd:** yeah?

 **jeonghan:** you’re stalling

 **mem lurd:** no im not

 **jihoon:** you are

 **mem lurd:** why are you on their side?

 **jihoon:** hansol come on its pretty obvious

**jihoon:** jeonghan just hasn’t noticed

**jeonghan:** hey!

**mem lurd:** it m a y or m a y n o t be someone from bts

**jeonghan:** A H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H HH H H 

**mem lurd:** i regret my choices

**jihoon:** rip hansol

**mem lurd:** rip me

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't realise how many people i had added so whoops on my part ://
> 
> also the links hansol sent is solar sands' 'undertale in a nutshell' and 'zootopia in a nutshell'


End file.
